Free verse Poem: the Psychology of the Superman Movie Franchise: Super
by Mark Meredith
Summary: ... Unfinished fanfic is completely what the following is. ... Sequel to A Nonfiction Piece... Superman Franchise... Supergirl the Motion Picture ... Superman IV: the Quest for Peace and SUPERBOY the series is what you'd call the below. Hey, check out a story I started! I've just discovered fan fiction 4 the first time! I've made a go at stories & I wondered if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

Approx Word Count 200

Intro, An Essay ... Everything You Wanted to

Know about Superman Returns? A Verse-Poem;

by

M. Walt Meredith

... Unfinished fanfic is completely what the following is. ... Sequel to A Nonfiction Piece... Superman Franchise... Supergirl the Motion Picture ... Superman IV: the Quest for Peace and SUPERBOY the series is what you'd call the below.

The End

Approx Word Counted 300

HEY, CHECK OUT MY STORIES!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Hey, check out a story I started! I've just discovered fan fiction 4 the first time! I've made a go at stories & I wondered if I should continue. What do ya' think, should I continue writing it?! Are these good concepts to create short-short stories for!? Is the idea/concept worth it?!

- - -30- - -

_Approximate Word Count 1,300 Lines Counted; 55

'Free verse' Poem: The Psychology of the

Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns Essay

by

Mark W. Meredith

Now ...what about Superman Returns?!

What is Superman V?!

Is Superman V the first of a new series as in the newest Spider Man Trilogy?!

Where in the chronology (timeline) of Superman the Movie 1..., ...Superman II, Superman 3..., ...Supergirl the Movie, Superman IV the Quest for Peace, and the television show Superboy does Superman V come along in?!

Does Kent Kal-El return finally after the end of part four?!

In Superman V's beginning Martha Kent ...who is still alive for some reason (?!) sees another small Superman star-craft land on the Kent field property again.

When she investigates, Martha Kent finds a Super baby star-craft with a full-grown Clark Kal Superman in it!

Is this how Kent came to Earth in the comic book?!

Why did Kent black out after the star-craft crash on Earth?!

Why is Martha Kent still alive when she is gone from the farmhouse by part four and isn't in part two and three!?

Isn't Kent practically invulnerable?!

Meredith-2 ...Gy of the Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns

Obviously to all of the people reading this including the current person reading this article this isn't the way Kent came to Earth.

This movie isn't the first movie of a new Superman trilogy ...or whatever.

Moreover, obviously this is a sequel to Superman THE movie and not merely Superman the ... Peace, Supergirl the motion picture, Superman 3, II.

... When people had seen Superman II, they said... all of them ... that they didn't enjoy it.

The humor of Superman the Motion Picture was gone and the joy of flying was sucked out of Superman II as well.

Superman 3 was even worse... Supergirl the motion picture was almost as bad and Superman the ... Peace was a bit too comic book fan geeky.

After Supergirl the Movie, no one was watching Superman Movies.

So if they made an other Superman movie, wouldn't it be a sequel to the only Superman movie that everybody liked?!

Of course, that movie would!

Superman V is supposed to be the sequel to Superman the motion picture, as if II ... Superman 3, Supergirl the Motion Picture and Superman the ... Peace never happened!

After the movie Superman, astronomers had discovered the mass that was Krypton, and so Kent Superman had used the Fortress in the arctic to create a crystalline star craft much like the one sent to Earth with Kent as a baby in it.

There were no survivors of Krypton and the lack of yellow sun took a lot out of Kent, and so Kent was weakened by the time of the crash.

Without saying farewell, Kent traveled a decade there to Krypton, back again.

Superman had to make sure that there were no living survivors on Krypton left.

In this version, Kent's adoptive mother is still alive by part 2.

Why is it that when Lex Luthor cuts the small sliver of that Kryptonian crystal and it falls to the floor it causes an Earthquake?!

The crystals used by Kent El in Superman the motion picture and Luthor in Superman V are crystals used on Krypton to create homes on the icy plains of Superman's home world and are not to be used on hard surface such as the ocean's floor.

If the special crystals are used upon a rocky surface, then rock formations create a fortress out of stone instead of crystal.

As Marc Singer has extrapolated ... if somebody uses part or the whole of one crystal on an earthen surface of rock then the moving rock formations causes an earthquake and an electronic pulse in the magnetic field energy of the Earth.

The E. Magnetic pulse was the reason the Superman V shuttle malfunctioned and all the electric devices on the ground ... too.

E M pulses are caused usually by nuclear bomb explosion because of radiation hitting air molecules, and cause electronic devices to stop working for a time.

Every object has a magnetic field it's just that magnets and electromagnets have much stronger magnetic fields.

Everything has a magnetic field even us, even the Earth, albeit people have weak magnetic fields.

Why does a man take a big technical Gattling Gun to the top of a building to assemble it and just begins shooting at persons on the street?!

... Is one of the criminals that work for Luthor.

Luthor bought that disassembled gun from Austria (not to be confused with Australia) and had it sent to his new mansion in a big crate, so to distract El Superman while Luthor robbed the museum that had some meteorites inside it.

Why is it that after Kent throws that giant island into space does Superman's heart stop beating, and Kent die?

The continent is part Kryptonite due to how El's worst enemy had gotten a crystal from Kent's headquarters up north and built a sheathe of kryptonite by drilling into a chunk of meteorite.

Kent's worst enemy Luthor slipped one crystal for creating a Fortress of Solitude into a hunk of Kryptonite and dropped it to the sea floor.

The combo of crystal and Kryptonite created a giant island part Kryptonite.

The grand effort to throw an island of part meteorite plus the shard of meteor buried in Superman's side by Luthor caused Kent to die for a few minutes. ...

Why is it when Kent flies to the top of the atmosphere and listens to ever sound on the globe, Kal ... 'morph' ... into a computer-animated model/version of himself?!

This computer-animated picture of Kent and the world is based on a well-known painting in comics to graphic comic fans.

A fan-favorite artist of comics paints realistic paintings of power heroes, as I like to call them.

A lot a' comic book magazine fans buy and enjoy this artist and his painted one shot comics and special editions.

The artist's name is Alex Ross; he is perhaps one of the greatest artists in comics today, if not the best.

The actor metamorphosis into a computer generated version of Christopher Reeves as a tribute to Mr. Reeves, because the painter of this original painting tends to paint Kent as looking like Mr. Reeves and George Reeve at the same time.

Why in the end does Brandon Routh turn into a computer-generated version of Kent that looks just as Mr. Reeves does!?

All of this is another tribute to Mr. Reeves and him supposedly flying into orbit, looking at the setting sun and smiling at the audience knowingly, maybe even saluting at the ends of each movie. ...

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

"PSYCHIATRY AND THE SUPERMAN MOTION PICTURE FRANCHISE: SUPERMAN III, SUPER-GIRL THE MOVIE, SUPER-MAN IV: THE QUEST FOR PEACE,

AND SUPER-BOY; A POEM: ARTICLE"

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Why when Clark goes to the gym with Lacey Chalmers …. ?

… Why does Clark Kent El Superman has "a talk" with Lois Lane ... does Clark Kent "Kal-El" get better until eventually Kent gets over Kent's "virus" and gets better?

Didn't 'Lex genetically design the Nuclear Man to grow long claws that's deep "slashes" could kill Kent?!"

If one watched the movie, again one might remember about how Kent took a trip home to visit the Kent "farmhouse" and to see Superman's small Krypton starship in a hole beneath a trapdoor on the floorboards of the Kent barn.

Kent picked up the green glowing shard that was in the console of "the Fortress" just after it had grown out of the snowy arctic which Kent took back "home" and placed it back in the crystalline starship back in place.

Kent took "up" the green crystal once again.

Kent could " hear one of " Kal's biological parents in Superman's mind from the memory crystal stating, "If the last energy from the dying planet of Krypton can heal you so that you can live on ... then I will gladly give it." and Kent absorbed the power of the dying planet of Krypton from just before Superman's home planet exploded.

The energy of Krypton before it destructed cured Kent because soon Kent was arriving back in Metropolis, New York and walking around about The Daily Planet beginning to feel better already.

By the time, that Kent was fighting "the Nuclear Man" again Kent was healed.

After the "Atom-Man" blows a hole through the Great Wall of China ... does Kent use blue rays from Kent's eyes to rebuild the Great Wall of China?!

Test audiences they tested SUPERMAN IV … : QUEST FOR PEACE on first per-haps complained that destroying … Wall of _**China**_ was wrong, so maybe the creators "fixed the" film.

Kent uses a blue beam from Kal's eyes to teleport stones from the ground to the wall.

Where did this vision power come from!?

SUPERMAN II has established, that in the movies Krypton people have different psychic powers of the mind when exposed "to that" old yellow sun we named "Sol."

General Dru-Zod in Superman II…it was established …had the special ability, to teleport! …. .

_******_N**E**_**XT**__**: Superboy **__THE __SERIES__**,**__** Lois **__**and **__**Clark**__(__**the**_

_**New **__**Adventures**_

_**of**__** Superman**__)__,__** Superman **__**THE**_

_**ANIMATED **__**SERIES**__**,**__**SMALLVILLE, AND SUPERMAN RETURNS**__** ****_

- - -30- - -


End file.
